vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
結ンデ開イテ羅刹ト骸 (Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro)
Background A dark, mysterious, traditional-Japanese-type composition describing a grotesque and surreal world of monsters and phenomenons, interrupted midway by a refrain of "none of your business". In the original broadcast, Hachi stated that "he meant to depict the cruelty of innocent children". Later on in Hachi's blog he wrote on about how innocent children's "innocence" can actually turn destructive and evil, and also criticizing the general cold and indifferent attitude of the public. He added at the end, however, that he was "limited" in what he could say. One idea holds that, according to a few minute details in the lyrics, it is about child prostitutes and the cruel deeds that they commit in revenge. Fans on the web elaborated this and seem to be more inclined to believe that the song is actually about the tragic life of the Japanese prostitutes ("cats" in slang). The prostitutes "join up" with and "open up" for their patrons, abort the babies that they accidentally conceive (skulls in their belly), and get right back into business the next day (before the rooster could crow). It is also said that the title of the song, the Rakshasa and the Corpse, hints at the cruel relationship between the patron (a man-eating demon) and the prostitute (a corpse). The exact meaning of the lyrics is open to interpretation. This song is featured in the EXIT TUNES compilation album Vocalolegend and a retake version is featured on the compilation album VOCALOID 超BEST -impacts-. Suceeding versions Lyrics * The lyrics in bold are sung by Kagamine Len. Derivatives |utau = |other = |human = |author = 96neko |nnd_id = sm9066353 |description = A famous and popular cover of the song by 96neko. }} |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Games Trivia *When the game -Project DIVA- extend was released, the Western fans mistook a Hatsune Miku module as the fanmade Vocaloid known as ''Zatsune'' Miku. The performance of "Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses", portrays Hatsune as red-eyed, black-haired and pale. This design was simply carried from the original promotional video and bears no relation to Zatsune. Gallery Musunde_Hiraite_Concert.png|Miku performing the song in MikuPa 2012. Module rasetsu.png|Hatsune Miku's module 'Rasetsutomukuro' by Hachi from the song Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro for the videogame ''-Project DIVA- extend''. Miku_70.jpg|Hatsune Miku's module 'Rasetsutomukuro' by Hachi from the song Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro for the videogame ''-Project DIVA- Arcade''. Miku ft 70.jpg|Hatsune Miku's module 'Rasetsutomukuro' by Hachi from the song Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro for the videogame ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''. Rasetsutomukuro.jpg|Miku's Rasetsutomukuro module for the song "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu To Mukuro" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. References External links * 初音ミク Wiki * Nico Nico Pedia * 結ンデ開イテ羅刹ト骸 pixiv - Pixpedia Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Hall of Fame Category:Song featured in Game Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Hall of Legend Category:100K YouTube views Category:10K YouTube views Category:1M YouTube views